


High Rollers one shot collection

by Wholesalewholesome (Shamecast)



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast "High Rollers" D&D Campaign
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mina is really bi and really great, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamecast/pseuds/Wholesalewholesome
Summary: A collection of every small high rollers thing I post, because writing and tagging individual works that are only about 500 words is painful and boring





	High Rollers one shot collection

**Author's Note:**

> Mina reflects on her time with the party, and how ridiculous it is that they're all so attractive.

After battles and wagon destruction, Mina was really starting to question why she was so enamoured with the people in this little adventuring band, but seeing them joke around and get drunk together like friends brought back that surge of emotion. They were attractive, there was no denying that, but they also had such soul to them, and a bond so bizarre but so strong that it almost felt wrong to look in on it, like she was seeing something she had never been intended to see.

There was the other drow, the annoying, cocky, pretty boy drow. His name was Trell, from what she'd gathered, and if she didn't think he was hot she'd have wrung his neck by now. Well, that wasn't entirely true, but she'd certainly be a lot more annoyed by him. He was irritating, and smug, but nowhere near as much as Cam. Talking of Cam what the hell was going on between them. They bickered, but were clearly friends, and they flirted just as often. It was as bizarre and as hard to wrap her head around as the rest of the group; complex math, and a myriad of other inane bullshit.

Elora, the elven princess and the only one who'd actually introduced herself, was beautiful. She was also incredibly adorable, and a wonderful person to be around. She was a wonderful shining light of a person, always striving for good and being positive. Her habit of putting flowers in people's hair with her druidic magic was also incredibly endearing. Jiutou seemed to share that sentiment, the way she looked at Elora held admiration and respect, and Mina was suspecting a little bit of a crush.

Jiutou was a mystery on her own. A tiefling, past slave, and an incredibly troubled past. Incredibly powerful in battle, yet so young. She seemed wise beyond her years, as if she had lived for longer than her form suggested, and spoke of pacts to the group. Mina would swear she had heard resurrection at one point, but the idea was just simple fantasy surely. If she was older the tiefling would probably also be attractive, judging by the standards set by the group.

Cam Buckland was a prick, cocky, a bit of an idiot, and had a very interesting past from what she'd saw of it. He'd killed a man, and had to face up to that very quickly. He was attractive, not as pretty as Trell, but in a confusing way. She couldn't place what about him she found attractive, and his dick was more of a confusion than an attractive quality, he probably couldn't get hard without passing out. He seemed to cover everything in layers of humour, and she could understand the need for that. He seemed to be running from a lot, she wasn't even sure he knew what he was running from but he was doing a good job getting away so far.

Gods, Mina was glad she'd been with this little adventuring party for a while. It had been... An exciting time, to say the least. And while it had been dangerous and stupid and she'd felt like an intruder in their space, she wouldn't have missed it for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jiutou having a crush on Elora is completely one sided and would stay that way because Jiutou is a child, I hope this is portrayed respectfully as a crush a teenager would have on someone older, not a genuine hope for a relationship between them.


End file.
